<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cookies by Amanita_Fierce, Ravin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420542">Cookies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce'>Amanita_Fierce</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin'>Ravin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cookies, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic included</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo saves the best cookies for Thorin</p>
<p>Text and podfic inside.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Scroll down for work text.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="cover">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="content"><h3>Streaming Audio</h3>
<p><audio></audio></p><h3>Download or Stream from Dropbox</h3>
<p></p><div class="content2"><p><a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/yis8kkjgdwczb9j/cookies.mp3?dl=0">MP3</a>   |   00:00:36   |   0.38 MB</p></div><h3>Credits</h3>
<p></p><div class="content2"><p>Text by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/works">Ravin</a><br/>
Audio by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce">Amanita_Fierce</a><br/>
Cover art by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf">Oakleaf</a></p>
<p> Cover image credits: Photo by <a href="https://unsplash.com/@anshu18?utm_source=unsplash&amp;utm_medium=referral&amp;utm_content=creditCopyText">Anshu A</a> on <a href="https://unsplash.com/s/photos/oatmeal-raisin-cookies?utm_source=unsplash&amp;utm_medium=referral&amp;utm_content=creditCopyText">Unsplash</a></p></div></div><p>Bilbo carefully sat the tray of hot cookies on the table. Kili looked up.</p>
<p>"Really? Oatmeal raisin?"</p>
<p>"I was out of chocolate."</p>
<p>Kili stuffed a cookie in his mouth and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"If you say so," and then, almost too quietly for Bilbo to hear, he muttered, “You just keep hiding all the good cookies for Uncle.”</p>
<p>Bilbo smiled and pretended he hadn’t heard that last bit. "I do say so."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has been recorded for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020's "Audio Garden" challenge. This challenge is to create an Audio work based off of one of the seed scripts originally created for the <a href="https://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/">podfIDIC</a> challenge. This work is based off of the <a href="https://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/2015/01/01/faq.html">example seed</a> found in the podfIDIC FaQ.</p>
<p>Now with bonus meme from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh">Ceewelsh</a>:<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>